The Joys of Dinner Time
by alonelyheart
Summary: Harry has an encounter with a mysterious man, and meets him in the Astronomy Tower. Sequel to The Joys Of Lunch Time, i suggest you read that first and if you have, you'll enjoy this.


A/N: alright… FIRST OFF… THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! But, im not sick! Im not a bad person! Im really not… I was just having a little… slashy fun. DIDN'T I WARN YOU GUYS THOUGH?

**its graphic and erotic, hence the M rating **

**  
**HA! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! ITS GUNNA BE LIKE THAT! YOU CANT DENY MY WARNING! Come on, my harry/draco stories are always gunna have SOME inappropriate content. That's just how I just write

… oh I am a bad person. lmao. But THANKS AGAIN TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! So many reviews on the first day! I appreciate it very much. And I don't mind those …um 'critical' (is that the right word? Critical?) reviews. Frankly, I welcome them. They're funny tee hee. And most the time they're constructive, and they really do help my writing. SO THANKS AGAIN

oh, I got a question in one of the reviews. No, Harry did not know that Draco was the one that… did that stuff to him. wink wink

ON WITH THE STORY!

_**

* * *

Still HARRY'S POV **_

I sat in the Common Room for the rest of the day after my… encounter with that anonymous man. So many things were going through my mind. _Who was it? Why'd he choose me? Should I go meet him again tonight? Does this make me gay now?_

"NO!" I shouted as I jumped out of my chair. This caused many heads to turn, and I quickly sat down muttering sorry.

**_Ughh… what do I do? _**

Ah geez Harry, just go see who it is!

_What! No!_

**Oh come on. You know you liked it, and you know you want to meet who this is.**

_I'm not GAY!_

… **so what do you think that was all about then?**

_Oh shut up_

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. This conversation had gone through his mind a thousand times. He stayed sitting in the Common Room all after lunch, skipping his classes and dinner. His stomach rumbled but he was too stressed to want to eat.

_Ok, lets say I am gay, and that I do go to see this anonymous sexy piece of ass._

'**sigh'  
**

_Oh but I can't! Look at me, I'm such a whore! I just let someone I don't even know fuck me!_

**Ha ha, you lost your virginity to someone you don't even know **

_NOT HELPING!  
_

**Alright, I say you go meet this guy. **

_But what if he's some creep that goes around fucking random guys? I mean… that was just uncalled for!_

**Why are you making up excuses? We both know you want to meet him, so just GO ALREADY!**

"I CAN'T! IT'S NOT EVEN MIDNIGHT!"

I hadn't realized that I actually yelled that out loud, and now the entire Common room was looking at me. I even heard someone say "Potter's on crack." I just rolled my eyes, as I made a mental note to stop talking to myself.

I quickly left the Common Room and decided to head down for dinner. I really was starting to get desperately hungry. As I reached the Great Hall, I bumped right into Malfoy.

"Potter," Malfoy said civilly, nodding his head.

"Malfoy," I did the same, and continued to walk to the Gryffindor table. It was amazing how Malfoy and I were so much more civil to each other. We honestly had matured a lot since our First Year. I kept walking but turned my head to catch a glimpse of him exiting the Hall. I smiled to myself as I quickly ran my eyes up and down his moving figure when -

"I'm not gay!" I blurted out to myself as I sat down.

"Pfft, yea right Harry" Seamus scowled. "When you finally realize it, you and I can have a little fun" He licked his teeth and lips seductively and winked at me.

_Bloody horny Irish men._

I piled my plate as Dean rolled his eyes at his Irish boyfriend. I was about to take my first bite of those delicious mashed potatoes when suddenly someone with incredibly bushy hair came barging into the Great Hall, followed by a definitely embarrassed red-head.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione yelled. Including the middle name always meant that she was about to start a lecture. She and Ron sat down at the table on either side of him as she continued "Where in the world were you? You missed half of you're classes!"

"Here mate, I got your homework" Ron said, interrupting Hermione completely.

"You could have missed something that would be on a test!" Hermione continued as though Ron said nothing.

"And here are some notes from Charms."

"You didn't even tell us where you went! We were worried!"

"Oh wow Harry. You totally missed Potions. Neville's potion exploded again and he got it all over Snape, and now Snape's going to have to be in the Hospital Wing for a week!"

"Ron! Focus!" Hermione said, bringing back the attention to her. "Harry, where did you go?"

I blinked, trying with all my brain power to think up something witty and believable.

"I uh… fell asleep in the Common room."

_Smooth… real smooth._

Hermione look at me resentfully. "Yes, of _course_ you did."

"Um, yea." I knew that Hermione could see right through my fantastic alibi, and I needed to get out of there fast before she cracked my brilliant code.

"Well, I'm stuffed!" I said as I did a terrible fake yawn. "Oh look at that, I'm so tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now."

And with that I hurried out of the Great Hall, Ron calling after me saying that I hadn't even started eating my dinner.

I knew that I looked ridiculous, because I shouldn't have tried to get away that fast. My ass was still stinging from lunch, and it hurt like hell when I tried to run. I sighed in relief as I sat down, the large chair comforting my aching body.

I let my head fall back and I completely relaxed in the chair. Although my ass was burning, my muscles were crying to be massaged I couldn't help but think about my events at lunch, and be aroused. I closed my eyes, glad that now the rest of the Gryffindors were at dinner. I knew I was already semi-hard as I thought about that anonymous sex god doing everything all over again. It hurt, but it was so good!

My eyes snapped opened as I realized I was getting much too aroused. I decided to go to the library and see if I could find some minor healing spells. I slowly stood up, slightly wincing at my aching ass.

It seemed to take me forever to get to the library. Once I got there, I cautiously looked for books on healing, making sure no one knew what I was up too. I found one good book and went to go sit down near the back of the library. When I found a chair and desk, I groaned as I sat in the hard wooden chairs. How is one supposed to study in such uncomfortable chairs?

I looked up a specific spell for hurt muscles, and read it carefully. I knew I would be able to perform it flawlessly the first try, seeing that Hermione had been teaching me for years how to perfect wand moments. I looked up other various spells for almost an hour, until I heard a familiar voice coming from some shelves.

"Midnight at the Astronomy tower."

I froze, knowing it was my unknown lover boy. I quickly got up, ignoring the pain in my ass – literally – and followed where the voice came from.

"Malfoy!" I gasped as I ran into him.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Potter!" he yelled as all of his books fell to the floor. "Will you watch where you're bloody going?"

"Shut up Malfoy, I was looking for someone!" I said hastily as I bent down to pick up his books.

"What? Another Harry-Potter-fan hoping to make a club dedicated to you?" Malfoy sneered.

I rolled my eyes as I shoved his books into his chest. Our hands met for a moment, and for some reason I blushed. I quickly drew away, and pushed Malfoy aside as I walked away.

I was almost at the exit of the library when I looked back at Malfoy. I was surprised to see he was already watching me. He was smirking, and as I kept walking I wondered why – until I hit the wall. Malfoy started to laugh, and I stormed out of the library.

I went straight to my dorm and jumped on my bed. I closed the drapes and just stood at the ceiling of my four poster bed. I kept glancing at my watch, it was already 10:30! I wasn't surprised when Ron came into the door, rather loudly.

"Harry!" he called, breaking into my thoughts completely.

I did a huge fake snore, and I heard him sigh. He walked over to his own bed and without another word, I heard him snoring some time later.

I looked at my watch, and it was almost 11. I got out of bed, got my Invisibility cloak and headed out of the Gryffindor Tower. I didn't know really where I was going, but my feet lead me to the Astronomy Tower.

I entered the almost empty Tower and sat by the window sill. There was the odd table with chairs around them, where I threw my Cloak. Hundreds of Astronomy instruments were crowding the room. I hardly noticed though, because I was becoming incredibly paranoid. What if all of this was just a joke? What if someone was going to run into the room, with Colin Creevy and his camera, taking pictures of The-Boy-Who-Was-Gullable?

By now I was almost sweating and rubbing my hands together. I was shaking, either from being cold or petrified of what was going to happened. Just as I was having second thoughts, the door rattled and slowly opened.

I went completely numb, unable to move. For a moment, I wanted to jump out the window and run from my mysterious man, but I knew it was much too late for that. The door opened all the way, and Draco Malfoy came into the room.

"Hello, Potter" he said calmly, as I backed up against the wall to keep my balance. "I'm glad you came. I actually had doubts."

I just stared at him, opening my mouth but no words coming out. He smirked and started walking towards me. I thought I'd faint when he put his hands on my shoulders and had me in his control.

I took this opportunity to observe him. His hair was shining and moving slightly from the open window. His eyes were sparkling in a way I had never seen before. He had his smirk, his strong body in his usually pose, but his eyes said so much more. He cocked an eyebrow, which went with his smirk perfectly.

"You're drooling Potter" he grinned. I blinked, but continued to stare at him in awe. "Are you going to say anything?" he asked gently.

I swallowed, and thought of something I could say. I stared into the eyes of the boy who had teased and tormented me for years, and all my hate seemed to just melt away.

"You… All along… it was you" I choked out.

Malfoy laughed to himself, and smiled at me. "Yea, I thought you already would have figured it out, but I guess not."

"Merlin… you're amazing." I said, rather lamely. I snaked my hands around his back and pulled him into me. He defiantly had a built figure, strong muscles and I felt safe with him pinning me. I closed my eyes as he tilted his head, and leaned into my face. He was millimeters from my lips, savoring the moment. My lip was trembling, but I was begging him to kiss me. He smiled and I felt his lips brush mine.

His lips were soft that my own chapped ones almost stuck to his. I pulled him so his chest was touching mine and I hugged him as our kiss deepened. His soft tongue gently touched my lips and I immediately granted him access. Our kiss was slow, but rewarding. Our tongues massaged against each others, tasting and melting into each other. This was a side of Malfoy I had never seen.

Our kiss was becoming fiercer, our teeth almost clashing. Our occasional brakes for air were short, hardly leaving the touch of our mouths. I bucked my hips up and felt his hard on once more. He groaned and I threw my head back. He started to roll his hips against mine, our erections rubbing through the fabric of our pants. He stopped rolling his hips as he started to unbutton my shirt frantically, and threw it to the floor. I did the same and urged him to continue his movements.

He began kissing me again passionately. His hands were roaming my bare chest, his fingers playing with my nipples and rolling them. I groaned loudly and he bit on my neck in response. One of his hands expertly started to take off my belt and unzip my pants.

"W-wait!" I said regrettably. He looked at me bewildered and stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just… I," I sighed, knowing how lame this was going to sound. "It uh … hurt the first time we… did this."

I looked down, embarrassed at what I had confessed. He gently lifted my chin gently and looked me in the eyes. "I promise nothing will cause you any pain this evening."

He took his wand out of his pocket and transfigured on of the tables into a large four poster bed and laid me down on it. He slowly took off my pants, kissing my hip bone gently as he did so. I gasped as the cool air hit my newly exposed dick. I did the same to him, and admired his large dick, fully erect. He rolled me on my stomach and showed me how to lean forward on a pillow. I felt so embarrassed because I didn't have a clue on what I was doing.

"We need to get you relaxed," he told me. I blushed as I turned, feeling so oblivious on what was going on. I was practically kneeling, my arms cradling my head on a pillow and my ass all up in the air. I started breathing slowly, listening to his voice as he calmed me.

"Just relax, you're doing good." He said coolly. I felt him slowly push a finger into me. I was growing used to the feeling, and he entered another finger. I winced in the pain, but his other had stroked my body softly. I could feel myself relaxing at his touch.

He took his wand and lubed his cock. When I felt it against my ass, I tensed. His voice soothed me, telling me not to be scared and that it was going to be ok. I forced myself to calm down, taking deep breaths. When my muscles relaxed, I felt him push slowly inside me. I closed my eyes at the sensation as I felt him start to move slowly.

This time, Draco wasn't rushing. He went slow, and I felt everything. He was being gentle, forcing himself not to rush for my sake. His hand started to stroke my cock at the same tempo of his movements. My pre-cum was going all over his hand and that seemed to be his cue to pick up the pace. His thrusts started coming a little firmer and quicker. I heard his breath quicken and both of his hands grabbed my hips roughly. I started giving myself a hand job as he fucked my ass harder and faster. I soon found my rhythm and was rocking the right way with him. When my ass started moving with him, he just about went crazy. He was fucking me so hard and fast, and I loved it.

Draco was chanting my name, and I was completely caught up with him. I could tell he was coming soon, and I surprised myself by begging him to go harder. I think it shocked him too, but he did his best to accommodate me. I started screaming as I felt him come inside me; while I was coming harder then I ever had in my life. It was so incredible, it was pure ecstasy.

He held me up to prevent me from collapsing. He gently pulled out of my ass, and laid me down on the bed. I rolled on my back, and he went on top of me. We were both panting, and our bodies sweating.

"So… was that… painful?" He said through pants.

"Gods no." I said, and we laughed.

I looked him in the eyes and whispered. "I love you."

He looked back at me, almost expressionless. He then kissed me firmly on the lips, smiling into the kiss. "I love you too."

I must admit, I like this Malfoy a lot more than the old one.

* * *

A/N: YEEEEEEES! Finally got to post it. Aaah too good. You gotta admit that's kinky. I don't know if Draco is a bit out of character – probably is – but we all know he's got a soft loving side right? Especially those who read the 6th book, we know deep down Draco's a good guy… deep, deep down. lol… hope you liked! I bet you did tee hee 


End file.
